Emmett
by SophieAngel35
Summary: Kleine Geschichte über Emmett Cullen.


Mich überraschte diese Art Seelenverwandtschaft, die zwischen Emmett und mir zu wachsen begann; besonders weil er mich sonst von allen am meisten erschreckt hatte. Irgendwie hatte es etwas mit der Art zu tun wie wir beide zu dieser Familie gekommen waren; wir sind beide geliebt worden – und hatten auch geliebt – während wir menschlich waren, auch wenn diese Zeit für ihn nur sehr kurz gewesen war. Nur Emmett erinnerte sich – Er allein verstand das Wunder das Edward für mich blieb.

Wir sprachen eines Abends zum ersten Mal darüber, als wir zu dritte auf dem hellen Sofa im Wohnzimmer saßen, Emmett erheiterte mich mit Erinnerungen, die besser waren als Märchen, während Edward sich auf eine Kochshow konzentrierte – er hatte zu meiner Verblüffung beschlossen das er koch lernen müsste, was wirklich schwierig sein musste, ohne den Richtigen Sinn für Geschmack und Geruch. Es gab also doch etwas, das er nicht sofort konnte. Seine perfekten Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen als der berühmte Koch ein anderes Gericht würzte um es danach zu probieren. Ich unterdrückte ein lächeln.

„Dann hatte er keine Lust mehr mit mir zu Spielen und ich wusste das ich jetzt sterben würde," erinnerte Emmett sich, und rollte die Geschichte seines menschlichen Lebens mit der Geschichte von dem Bären auf. Edward schenkte uns keine Beachtung; er kannte die Geschichte bereits. „Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen und mein Bewusstsein war dabei sich zu verabschieden, als ich einen andern Bären hörte und wie sie um meine Leiche kämpften, dass dachte ich zumindest zu hören. Plötzlich fühlte es sich an als wenn ich fliegen würde. Ich dachte ich wäre gestorben, aber versuchte trotzdem meine Augen zu öffnen. Und dann hab ich sie gesehen –" sein Gesicht hatte einen Ungläubigen Ausdruck; und ich konnte mich sehr gut in ihn hineinversetzen, „ -und ich wusste ich war tot. Mir viel nicht einmal mehr der Schmerz auf – ich kämpfte darum meine Augen geöffnet zu halten, ich wollte jede Sekunde diese Engel Gesicht betrachten. Ich fantasierte natürlich, ich wunderte mich warum wir noch nicht im Himmel angekommen waren, und dachte darüber nach das er weiter weg sein müsste als ich gedacht hatte. Ich wartete darauf das sie anfing zu fliegen. Und dann brachte sie mich zu Gott." Er lachte seine tiefes, donnerndes Lachen. Ich konnte jeden Verstehen der dies dachte. „Ich dachte was als nächstes kommen würde, wäre mein Richterspruch. Ich hatte ein bischen zu viel Spass in meinen zwanzig menschlichen Jahren gehabt, deswegen überraschte mich das Feuer der Hölle kein bischen." Er lachte erneut und ein Schauer lief mir über den Rücken, Edward nahm mich unbewusst fester in den Arm. "Was mich überraschte, war das der Engel nicht ging. Ich konnte nicht verstehen, wie etwas so wunderschönem erlaubt war mit mir in der Hölle zu bleiben – aber ich war dankbar. Jedes mal wenn Gott kam um nach mir zu sehen, hatte ich Angst er würde den Engel mit sich nehmen, aber das tat er nie. Ich fing an zu glauben, dass diese Prediger, die von einem barmherzigen Gott sprachen recht haben könnten. Und dann verschwand der Schmerz… und sie erklärten mir alles.

Sie waren überrascht wie wenig mich das mit dem Vampir-sein beunruhigte. Aber wenn Carlisle und Rosalie, meine Engel, Vampire waren, wie schlimm konnte es dann schon sein?" Ich nickte und stimmte im vollkommen zu als er vorfuhr. „Ich hatte nur ein paar Probleme mit den Regeln…" Er kicherte. „Ihr hatte am Anfang alle Hände voll mit mir zu tun oder?" Emmetts leichter Klapps gegen Edwards Schulter lies uns beide schwanken. Edward schnaubte ohne sich von Fernseher abzuwenden.

„Also siehst du, die Hölle ist nicht so schlimm wenn du einen Engel bei dir hast," versicherte er mir schalkhaft. „Wenn er also endlich das unvermeidliche Akzeptiert, wird es dir gut gehen."

Edwards Faust bewegte sich so schnell, das ich nicht sah, was Emmett nach hinten über die Couch geschmissen hatte. Edwards Augen hatten nicht einmal vom Fernseher aufgesehen.

„Edward!" schimpfte ich entsetzt.

„Mach dir keine sorgen Bella." Sagte Emmett ganz ruhig und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz. „Ich weis wo ich ihn finde." Er sah an mir vorbei auf Edwards Profil. „Irgendwann muss du sie wegbringen," drohte er. Edward knurrte lediglich kurz als Antwort ohne weg zu schauen.

„Jungs!" Esmes tadelnde Stimme kam scharf aus dem andern Raum.


End file.
